


Well, you see, I was, um.

by TheVesselFamily



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gore, I love Cats, I'm Sorry, Jared is a good friend, M/M, Short, cat death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVesselFamily/pseuds/TheVesselFamily
Summary: Evan was around 8 years old when Jared Kleinman found him.





	Well, you see, I was, um.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah gore!  
> Also this ones short as fuck? Sorry.

Evan Hansen was around 8 years old when Jared Kleinman found him. Covered in blood. Standing wide eyed in front of a dead kittens body. 

"Evan, what?" He said, starting to shake.

"Well, you see, I was, um... I'm sorry." Evan sputtered out.

Jared ran over to him, and hugged him tight. Evan still had wide eyes, and he didn't know how to feel. "It's okay, Evan, it's okay. I won't tell your mom, okay? What happened?" He asked, looking at Evan with a very concerned look on his face.

"I don't know. It just happened. The cat was just there? And I just kinda, went for it? I don't-"

Evan was cut off by a boy who looked to be around their age.  
"Iiro? Iiro? Come on, kitty, where did you go?" The boy shouted as Jared looked at the cats name tag. In bold letters the tag read "Iiro" and Jared grabbed Evan and ran behind the tree they were next to. Jared found Evan in an old orchard just staring at the cat.

They sat there, waiting for the boy to find the cat before running away.

"Iiro? Ah-" the boy stopped as he looked at Iiro and began to cry.  
"Iiro? Iiro? Ah, no! Iiro!" He sobbed as he picked up the mutilated feline. He ran back to three much older people and Jared took a deep breath.

"My mom and dad are at this real important dinner, you can come over and take a shower, borrow some clothes, and I'll walk you home. I'll wash your clothes and give them back to you on Monday at school, okay?" Jared said, grabbing Evan's hands as he smiled with pitiful eyes. 

Evan just nodded as they walked back to Jared's house.


End file.
